


'Boyfriend' does sound nice

by RedRaidingHood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaidingHood/pseuds/RedRaidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first warm day of the year and Jason persuaded Nico to come to the park. It obviously was a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Boyfriend' does sound nice

This was great. This day was just great. It was warm and bright and even lying in the grass the insects kept to themselves and didn’t bother Nico.

Jason had persuaded him to join them in the park and now that he was actually here, relaxing in the shadow of a big tree with the cool wind softly blowing through his hair and tickling his skin, he was quite content to have given in to his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._ This still sounded so strange, felt so unreal… He liked it.

Smiling, he turned his head to the side to watch Jason playing volleyball with Leo, Percy and Annabeth. It was warm enough for all of them to wear shorts but Jason wore them best. He was sweating and gross and grinning like an idiot, but it fit him. Leo spiked the ball, but of course Annabeth bumped it back up. She was really good at defence and although Nico would’ve never admit it, he was quite impressed.

The warm air and the constant, soft noise of the ball being passed back and forth was really nice. Nico hadn’t realized that he dozed off while watching his friends play, until Jason stood next to him and kicked him softly. He blinked and looked up, only to see Jason swiping the sweat from his face with his shirt, revealing his taunt stomach. It was a great sight to wake up to. Nico grinned and slapped Jason’s shin playfully. “Ugh, gross!

The other demigod knelt down to take a bottle of water from his backpack. “You know you could join us, right?”

“Didn’t I just say ‘gross’?” Nico sat up to watch his boyfriend gulp down nearly half of his water. Jason threw the bottle on the grass when he finished and flopped down next to him. He was breathing fast and sweat still rolled down in droplets from his forehead in spite of his earlier mopping, and when he leaned on Nico he was too warm. It felt amazing. Nico looked down on the grass where Jason had put his hand between them to prop himself up and not have Nico carry all his weight. He felt quite daring, reaching for this hand with his own and his heart did a little flip when his skin touched Jason’s. Their hands entangled almost automatically after that.

Nico sighed and let his head fall on Jason’s shoulder. He wasn’t really comfortable with public displays of affection, but this… just sitting here in the park with Jason, a soft breeze cooling his face and everybody else enjoying themselves too much to notice them… This was nice.

“Hey, Jason, you coming?”

_Stupid Percy_. Nico automatically squeezed the hand in his and snarled. Comfortingly Jason squeezed his hand back and shoved his shoulder with his own. Looking back to Percy and the others, he called “Right there, start without me!” He crouched and turned to face Nico afterwards, not letting go of his hand. The sun reflected in his hair and the little scar on his lip curled upwards with the corner of his mouth. He raised the other hand not holding Nico’s to his face and cupped his cheek. Leaning into the touch, Nico closed his eyes. He really liked Jason. He was so happy with him and he still could not comprehend how he could be so lucky but the great thing was: This was real. He could hear the noise of the ball and Jason’s breath and could feel the wind and the grass and Jason’s lips on his. It was short and chaste, just a little ‘I’ll be right back’, but it was bliss.

He knew he was blushing and Jason was too and he could see the warmth in those startling blue eyes. He still hadn’t let go of Nico’s hand.

Jason sighed and kissed Nico again and then again on his brow. He kept his lips on his forehead and mumbled something Nico couldn’t get. Their hands were already getting a little clammy and eventually, Jason let go and stood up. He’d already waved and turned, when it finally dawned on Nico what he had said. “Jason, wait!” Obediently his boyfriend turned back. “What did you say just now?”

Jason gave him an almost painfully embarrassed grin. He obviously had hoped Nico hadn’t heard him, but if he was right about those words, he needed to hear them again. Jason’s face was red, but he met Nico’s gaze determinedly and repeated what he said without hesitation.

“I love you.”

Nico grinned and buried his burning face in his hands. He felt so giddy and happy and Jason had actually said he loved him and this was just so great. This day was _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This still makes me think of the nice, warm days and picknicks with friends - I wanna have a picknick right now, seriously!  
> Feel free to comment and/or criticize <3


End file.
